


It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)

by Skylark42



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, it's that threesome from season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: Margo has always been a little in love with Eliot
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago and finally decided to just finish it up and post it. I don't exactly like the way it turned out, but figured some of you might. The title is taken from an old ass song by the Fray.

Margo has always been a little in love with Eliot. Not enough to matter, and surely not enough to do something stupid like ruin their friendship over. Part of it is the unavailability—Margo knows she can't have Eliot in that way, and it makes her want.

But she loves him, loves him fiercely and wholly and he is her best friend and she'd rather have him this way than any other. She doesn't want him to be in love with her. That would be a disaster. No, what they have is perfect. It's just a small, secret part of her that wants something more.

That part comes to life thanks to emotion magic. It has her opening up to Quentin in ways she wouldn't, that she _couldn't_ otherwise. Maybe kissing him is to take back control. Maybe it's because he's pretty and sweet and she likes the way he sometimes looks at her.

She kisses him and he lets her lead, she thinks he'd let her do anything. They fall back onto the bed and Eliot makes a noise. Margo turns, fluid and graceful and leans in to kiss him. He kisses her back like it's the most natural thing in the world.

And they've kissed before, short, chaste kisses to show affection, all strictly platonic. They've even shared boys before, but they don't usually touch each other unless they're putting on a show.

Margo wonders if this is a show for Quentin, or if Eliot wants to kiss her. He's gay, but he fucks girls sometimes. Margo gets it; she's fucked people she isn't attracted to before just to feel something.

She feels now, feels high and on fire, burning and freezing at once. So she lets Quentin touch her like she's something reverent, lets Eliot slide his hands over her body, lets them do whatever they like. Because it feels good and she wants, she yearns. She wants someone to look at her the way they look at other. She's the third wheel here, the extra. It should matter; it doesn't. For now, this is enough.

In the morning, she has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart grow three sizes


End file.
